yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
About
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Yume Nikki Fangames Wiki! This wiki is very outdated, and new games are constantly popping up! If you see any outdated information for any article, don't be afraid to correct it! There are also many pages for games missing, if you have any information, please make a page! How to Contribute to this Wiki *Read this About Page for our policy/faq/tutorial *Make a page for any missing pages and add basic info at least (Something is better than nothing, but don't make a page and only write one sentence.) *Update any pages with missing/outdated information *Create a gameplay video of a game *Write a /walkthrough page for a game Policy 'General Rules' *Any game listed here is a Yume Nikki fangame, original works such as Ao Oni, Ib, The Witch's House, Mad Father, and any other RPG Maker games unrelated to Yume Nikki fangames do not belong on this wiki. *Please do not add any pages that do not yet have a category, or add them to the game's /walkthrough page. *Try to source any artwork you find on the picture's file page. *If an artist/producer requests their work to be taken down, please respect their wishes. *If you are unsure of anything, or adding a new section/page/file, please let one of our Admins know. *Any vandalism will result in the affected page being locked and a warning message from an admin. 'Policy on In-Development Games' Any game that is simply ideas, concept art/development screencaps without at the very least a DEMO or 0.00 release will not be documented on the wiki. If a page is made for a game without a release, it will be deleted with the page information backed up. You may request the page back after the game has made a public release. 'Policy on Canceled Games' Canceled games will still be documented on the wiki, however we will not put up downloads to these games. Please do not request downloads for these games on the wiki, if you must have the game, you may privately message someone for it off-site. How to write a Game Page To keep the wiki organized and have a basic structure for pages, we have a basic guide that goes as follows: (Things that are bolded are a Heading 2 size on the game page) 'Gamebox' From the templates select Gamebox and fill out the information in the boxes. 'Overview' small summary of the game, who it was made by, who the protagonist(s) is/are, what the game is known for, themes ect. 'Gameplay' gameplay, how the character enters to dream world, any unusal controls/gameplay elements, ect. 'Plot' description of events, themes, and the ending (spoilered!) if the game has one 'Effects' '(Depends on game)' short list of effects, any appearence changes, ande added effects (Location of effects goes on the games /walkthrough page.) 'Download/External Links' link with the latest download of the game, and an English translation if there is one, plus any additonal links related to the game such as its first public release post, a development blog, ect. -Optional Sections- 'Gameplay Video' a gameplay video (Preferably a video of the latest version) set to center and 420px. 'Screenshots' a gallery with screencaps (Preferably of the latest version) at their original resulution How to write a Character Page 'Character Box' From the templates select Characterbox and fill out the information in the boxes. 'Overview' character's name and its meaning, the game they are from 'Appearance' description of the character's physical appearance 'Personality' description of the character's personality 'Past' information on the character's past/history. -Optional Section- 'External Links' external links related to the character such as the characters page on a different wiki, an ask blog, rp blog, ect. Missing Game Pages NOTE: This list includes ongoing games, canceled games and games that have stopped publishing to the public. Please respect the creator's wishes of stopping release to the public and do not upload games that wish to not be redistributed to the public. *ＧＯＣＣＯ *Kataribesou (かたりべ荘～淵藪記～) *Middens *Mewn *dayDream *Memoria http://uboachan.net/fg/res/5287.html *Dreams of Dead *May *ONE-Way *Hide&Seek *Dream genie *Divinity Fatum *Divinity Fatum :Birth: *Untitled One *Possibly Others Missing Character Pages *NOTE: The main focus for the characters category is for playable characters only. Any NPCS or effect givers will be put to the side for now. A seperate category for noteworthy NPCS may be created in the future. *Hoshiko *Relic *Fin (フィン) *Rei (零) *Anarchy (Character) *Naoto *Azul *Kizutuki (きづつき) *Natalie *Visi *Vice *Doug *Aya (あや) *Aine (あいね) *Sakura (さくら) *Protagonist (Miserere) *Furatsuki (ふらつき) *Iwakutsuki (いわくつき) *Cap Boy *Kuratsuki (くらつき) *Iratsuki (いらつき) *Funetsuki (ふねつき) *Mae *Mai *Eric *Scott *Mukatsuki (むかつき) *Utsutsuki (うつつき) *Nagatsuki (ながつき) *Tsumetogi (つめとぎ) *Possibly Others Very Unfinished Pages *Anamorphosis *Anarchy *Double Dream (二重遊夢) *Dream Book (うじ虫) *Most pages (Just because there is a page, it does not mean it is complete) Category:About Category:Faq